


Honestly

by sehunnypot



Series: Endless Love [2]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I have no idea where I was going with this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hints of the past, it's super cheesy, like disney channel cheesy, mentioned!Moonbyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunnypot/pseuds/sehunnypot
Summary: In which Eric and Yongseon bump into each other at a cafe and are finally honest with their feelings after beating around the bush for way too long.(Sequel to Don't Call Me)





	Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS BUT I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT! It's too cheesy but I haven't written in so long, so spare me, please??

Eric, forced out of his house by his friends, found himself walking towards a small coffee shop down the road from the apartment he once shared with Yongsun. It had been quite some time since he had last been to the cafe but it seemed like nothing had really changed. The owners and part-time staff still remembered him and engaged in small talk as he ordered his usual latte.

 

“No partner in crime joining you today, Eric?” the owner teased, knowing very well that Eric only came here with one other person. 

 

“Haven’t had one in a while, chief,” Eric answered back. The owner gave him a little pat on the shoulder before handing him his order. He took his drink to the small outdoor table upfront before taking a picture of the latte art. Eric was scrolling through different Instagram filters when he heard someone whiz past him. The bell attached to the door rang, announcing the arrival of another customer. He picked up on a girl’s bright laughter greeting the part-timer working the register before the door closed.

 

Eric felt nostalgic while sipping on his drink, his thoughts drifting back to the times he frequented the cafe. Eric had this distinct memory of Yongsun sitting across from him at this very table by the window, drinking her tea as the autumn sun hit her figure, the light framing her perfectly. 

 

He remembered trying to sneak a photo of the sun enhancing her beauty and failing miserably as the sound of the shutter went off. He recalled the loud shriek of her embarrassed laughter and slight pain from her constant slapping that he almost missed a voice calling his name. “Yoondo-oppa?” 

 

He held his breath. It was a voice he thought he would never hear again; he thought his brain was messing with him before the same voice called his name for a second time. 

 

Turning around in his seat, Eric spotted a woman with short blonde hair squinting his direction, trying to see if it was really him. Eric smiled back and waved awkwardly, not knowing what to do in his current position. “Yongsun, hey.”

 

‘Speak of the devil,’ he thought to himself. 

 

She gasped at the call of her name. “It is you!” Yongsun beamed, approaching his table with her regular tea in hand. She motioned to the seat across from his and raised a brow in silent question. “Yeah, no - go ahead. No one’s sitting here,” he stuttered in reply. 

 

Eric knew she visited this cafe just as he had yet he was still surprised to see her. “Didn’t think I would see you here. It’s been a while,” he said as Yongsun settled in her chair. It was weird to see her sitting across from him at what used to be their table. “It really has,” she whispered.

 

“I tried texting you once but I didn’t get a reply,” Eric mentioned. Yongsun noticed him rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness as she took a sip of her drink. “Yeah, sorry about that. I cha-”

 

“Changed your number, I know,” He cut her off. “Byulyi told me. I was going to text but I…” He didn’t know why he was struggling with his words. 

 

She waved him off. “It’s okay. I mean it was my fault, too, I guess? I never gave you my new number. I should probably save yours again.” Although she seemed more relaxed since they last met, Eric could tell she felt as awkward as he did. His eyes followed her hand as she tucked her hair behind her ear - a nervous tick of hers. 

 

Eric bit his lip while in deep thought - he debated on telling her that he called her new number once. He ultimately decided not to.

 

“You changed your hair,” he pointed out. “I like it.”

 

“Do you? I thought it was time for a change. I always wondered how I would look as a blonde with short hair, Might as well experiment while we’re prepping our albums, right? Have to hide it from the public, though,” Yongsun used her delicate fingers to comb her hair. Eric was blinded for a second by a quick glare of light. He blinked a couple of times before noticing she still wore a familiar studded on her left ring finger and bit back his smile.

 

“I mean, I’ve never had long hair but sure, I’ll take your word for it,” he shrugged jokingly to ease the tension, earning a slap on the shoulder.

 

“Shut up, you know what I mean!” Eric couldn’t help but grin at the sound of her laughter. It was like the universe turned back time and everything was as it was two years prior.

 

“They’re probably going to make me grow it out a little more and wear extensions for the next comeback. Our stylists always said Wheein or Hyejin look the best with short hair anyway,” she added, her face scrunching up. She always hated the idea of sticking with certain images just to please others. 

 

“I still think you look beautiful,” he whispered under his breath.

 

Thinking she heard wrong, Yongsun leaned forward, “What was that?”

 

“Nothing,” he hastily replied. Trying to keep the light mood, he decided to joke even further. “That’s a nice ring you have there,” Eric mentioned, his hand gesturing to Yongsun’s left hand. “Wonder who gave it to you.”

 

Yongsun rolled her eyes in reply at his joke. She held her hand out, moving it around to admire the ring as it glistened in the sun. “Pretty, isn’t it? It’s a promise ring - something about being there for me whenever I needed him. Some weird guy gave it to me a couple of years ago. Kept it ever since,” she replied in a playful tone, a fond smile gracing her lips. 

 

“Is that so?” he probed, wanting to hear what Yongsun would say next.

 

“Yeah. We filmed a show together and he proposed to me on camera. It was a sweet moment but I was so embarrassed with all the cameras around us,” Yongsun said, the memories and emotions hitting them like a ton of bricks. 

 

“What I do remember most, though,” she started to say as they were both brought back to that day, “was when he pulled me aside after the filming to say that he would always be there for me, no matter what. Whatever I wanted him to be in my life, he would be there. I never really gave him an answer to what I wanted him to be, though. How stupid of me.” 

 

Eric watched her closely as she fiddled with her ring in silence, hanging on her every word. “I was going to give it back to him after it all ended, but I didn’t have the heart to,” she murmured. “Couldn’t even tell him how I felt either after all that time, how crazy is that?”

 

His heart skipped a beat at her rhetorical question. Was that a confession? He thought to himself. He wasn’t sure. 

 

Although her words were two years too late, Eric saw a glimmer of hope and a chance he had to take. “I think he wanted you to keep it.”

 

She looked up at him, her hazel orbs meeting his own as if she was searching for an answer in his eyes. “You think so?” 

 

“I know so.”

 

“Even after all this time? It’s a pretty huge promise to keep,” she questioned, probing for the deeper meaning behind his words.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“Some people think promises are meant to be broken,” she retorted, still messing her ring. He reached over the table to stop her fiddling. Yongsun froze at the sudden contact before a familiar warmth rushed to her cheeks. 

 

“Really now?” Eric’s bigger hand clasped her smaller one, his thumb rubbing against her ring finger. “Because I think promises are meant to be kept.”

 

She laughed in disbelief, not knowing what to say in this situation. She broke into sweat, her clammy hands tugging on the ends of her skirt. She could practically feel her fast-beating heart in her mouth, a feeling she’d only experienced on stage or with him. 

 

Yongsun never pictured herself sitting in front of Eric again, so intimately like this, like nothing had changed. 

 

Everything did change. They had grown older and more mature. Their separate careers had developed and they both made names of themselves. Both were proud to see what each other had become but sad to know that their separation after their short time together had played its part in their popularity as well. 

 

“I honestly meant it, you know?”

 

“Every word?”

 

“Yeah, every word,” Eric nodded, squeezing her hand to show his sincerity. She squeezed it back.

 

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, Yongsun,” His fingers slipped their way through hers - it felt right. He looked her in the eyes and said, “I’m yours if you’ll have me.”

 

His confession had her heart beating a mile a minute and she didn’t know what to do. Yongsun was silent as she took in the sight of him laying his heart out to her. His honest, brown eyes. His nervous smile. His jittery knees under the table. 

 

But all she knew was that in that moment, as she gazed at him through glossy eyes, she loved the view. She loved him and the way his eyes sparkled when she smiled back at him.

 

In the past, she was always the one holding back as he wore his heart on his sleeve. Looking back at Eric, she decided with the second chance they’ve been given, it was time to wear her heart for everyone to see, too.

 

“Then, you’re mine.”


End file.
